The abnormal proteins produced in malignant melanoma are being studied: these studies are aimed at elucidating the mechanism of formation of these atypical proteins, as well as their importance to the immunology of melanoma and possible immunotherapy potential. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Klingler, W.G., Montague, P.M., Chretien, P.B. and Hearing, V.J.: Atypical melanosomal proteins in human malignant melanoma. Arch. Derm. 113:19-23, 1977. Kerney, S.E., Montague, P.M., Chretien, P.M., Nicholson, J.M., Ekel, T.M., and Hearing, V.J., Jr.: Intracellular localization of tumor-associated antigens in murine and human malignant malanoma. Cancer Research 37: 279-284, 1977.